The New King of Deviluke
by AnimeTL
Summary: Rito is from the planet Deviluke and was dropped on Earth when he was a baby. Yuuki Rito is no longer the timid weak guy you once knew, he's strong, smart and tough. Now please read to your hearts content. May be changed to rated M


**Chapter 1: A child of Deviluke**

**From my very own words. Great stories are born from the minds of even greater people.**

XXXXXXXXXX

A spaceship had appeared over a house in Japan. The ship was cloaked invisible to the human eye. Outside the ship came a women with a deep gash on her side and she was bleeding. In her arms was a little baby boy with a faint blue mark on his shoulder. The little boy looked like any other human except that it he had a devil like tail that ended in a spade. She left the little boy at the closest house and teleported back on the ship but not before knocking on the door.

She watched from the ship as a scruffy man came out of the door. He looked around then spotted the little child and looked surprised. She saw him pick up the baby boy and then started making funny faces at it. Then she saw the little boy giggling and he looked happy. The women then knew that the little boy was in good hands.

As the man was going back into the house, the ship blasted off, without the man knowing what happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

_16 years later_

A teenage boy with light brown hair was walking down his highway with his tail hanging out. When people saw him the parted ways and started talking about him. The boy's name was Yuuki Rito. Rito was always different from normal kids. He was much stronger and more athletic. He was always different from kids which sometimes led to isolation. Rito was always a serious, quiet, smart, agile, and not to mention strong. The fact that he had a tail made him different enough.

He was never really social, but he was nice to everyone he met. Helping people when he could, but a rumor had passed around making his classmates look at him as if he was a bad kid. Rito was pretty much a loner, almost destroying any chance at a love life.

One time when a burglar broke into his house Rito beat the guy near death when the burglar threatened to hurt his little sister. The guy had a mouth full of broken teeth, bleeding, and black eyes. By the time the police came, the guy was begging to be jailed so he wouldn't have to face the anger of Rito. Of course rumors were made saying that Rito beat up a defenceless man, and that didn't help his school life or social life.

Soon after Rito had seemed to close himself off from people. But his sister, Mikan, could tell he still cared. He would help people and animals when he thought no one was looking.

About two years ago a girl had spotted him doing one of his selfless deeds and soon after started to watch Rito. Soon she fell for him but he didn't know.

School was soon over and soon Rito's life was going to change.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home Mikan." Rito said

His sister got off school earlier then he did and would usually do the cooking. "Welcome home Rito, dinner will be finished in about an hour." Mikan had shouted into the hallway

Rito has heading towards his room. He had a tiring day. School was as usual a bore and a bother.

Inside of Rito's room was a computer, a bed, a table, a dresser, and punching bag hanging in the middle of the room.

Rito had the punching bag to vent out his anger, and he had always been very strong. When he was younger his dad insisted him on taking karate lessons so he could become a movie star to advertise his manga. He took it for a couple of years until he accidentally punched his teacher into a wall. He was already a black belt so no harm done.

This was his 13th punching bag. He grabbed a spare change of clothes and started punching it. Rito was always focused. Whenever he was fighting or on anything really.

"Left, right, knee, jab." Rito repeated

After about 30 minutes Rito was building up a sweat and got tired so he went to his bath. He layed down his clothes on the drier then just layed there soaking in his bath tub and relaxing. That all changed when a big splash happened and something or someone was on top of him.

He felt something soft in the palms of his hand. When he opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful girl with pink hair, blue eyes, a tail like his and he was touching her boobs, but the girl didn't seem to mind.

"Escape success!" It was only then that the girl opened her eyes and realized where she had landed and notice him. "Are you done?"

She and Rito stared at each other for a couple of seconds and Rito dropped his hands to his sides. Rito got out of the tub and walked to the outside of the door. "Mikan, did one of your friends come over?!" Rito shouted

"No why?!" Mikan shouted from the kitchen table

"Then can you tell me who this is?!" Rito shouted

Rito was tough so he didn't always let his emotions rise but when that girl appeared in his bathroom naked, there was enough attraction to actually make him blush and Rito almost never blushed. He acted normal but on the inside he was a ticking time bomb.

Mikan had run off towards the bathroom and when she went to look in she found nobody.

She turned to her older brother who looked shocked, but thankfully was wearing a towel. She looked at Rito with a suspicious look. Rito looked shocked and confused.

Mikan left without saying a word and Rito continuing his bath.

"It was probably a trick in the steam." Rito reasoned and relaxed in his tub.

A few minutes later Rito was fully dressed and drying his hair with a towel. When he opened his door the same girl that he saw in his tub was there but thankfully she was covered in a towel.

"Ah, I'm borrowing your towel."

Rito was watching her but not in a perverted way, he was seeing that tail was real. "Hey is that tail real?"

"Of course it is, see." She turned around and bended down

Needless to say it brought a blush to his face. "Ah your a Devilucian too?"

"Devilucian, is that what we're called? And who are you?"

"Me? I'm Lala." Lala replied

"You're an alien?" Rito asked

"Hmm, I gues that's what you could call me in earthling terms, but why are you calling me that? Aren't you from Deviluke too?"

"Um no. For most of my life I have been living here." Rito replied

"I see. What's your name?" Lala asked

"Um, I'm Rito."

Rito got even more red and embarrassed then turned around so she couldn't see his face. "Okay, then could you tell me how and why you got into my bath tub?"

"Oh that's easy. It's because I used this. Ta-da!" Lala showed him a small bracelet that looked like a gray bunny and the ears were what kept it attached. "Pyon Pyon warp-kun. Although I can't define where it teleports me, It can instantly warp any living thing a short distance."

"Teleport?" Rito asked confused

"Yep I used it to escape from my spaceship and by chance I landed in your bathtub."

"Escape? Why?" Rito asked

"I was being chased. I thought I would be safe if I escaped to earth but they chased me here too. I was almost captured and brought back. If it wasn't for this bracelet I would've..." Lala said a sadly but her face didn't show that

Rito looked serious for a moment then he again realized she was only wearing a towel. Just as he was about to turn away, his door opened and a strange creature rushed to Lala. "Lala-sama, You're okay!" It said joyously

"Peke, I'm glad you made it out safely!"

"Yep, thankfully the ship didn't leave earth's atmosphere yet." It said happily

"Oh Lala-sama who's he?" Peke asked pointed at Rito

"Oh, that's Rito. He's a Devilucian who's lived on earth all his life. Rito this is Peke, an all purpose robot I made."

"Nice to meet you." Peke said to Rito

Lala threw off the towel and Rito closed his eyes."Why did you take off the towel?!" Rito shouted

Peke then began to cover Lala and start to meld around her body. In a flash of light. "Is it to tight Lala-sama?"

"No it's perfect Peke! It's great that you got here so quickly." Lala exclaimed

"_Well at least she's wearing clothes now_." Rito thought

"By the way Lala-sama, what are you going to do now?"

"Right... I have a couple of ideas."

Just as Lala finished talking to men in suits appeared in Rito's room.

"Jeez you sure are troublesome. I'll have to make sure you can't move after we leave earth." one of them said

"Peke... I told you to make sure you weren't being followed." Lala said then started throwing a tantrum.

"Hey I don't know who you are but you are not going to come busting into my room, and try to force a girl to come with you." Rito said

Both of them payed Rito no mind and continued with their objective.

"Lala-sama use the bracelet and teleport away from here." Peke said quietly

"I can't it takes one full day for it to recharge." Lala said

"All right let's go." one said and grabbed Lala's rist and she was trying to move out of his grasp.

Rito sped up as fast as lightning and knocked the guy unconscious. The other guy and Lala were shocked.

In that small moment Rito grabbed Lala's hand and ran out the window before they could react. "We're going, hold on." Rito said and jumped

"Rito..."

The men soon followed in soot. "Kid wait!"

"Rito why?" Lala asked wanting to know his motives if he had any

"I can't stand watching bad things happening. You getting captured is wrong so how could I just stand by and let it happen." Rito replied as he dragged Lala over the roofes at high speeds.

A dog began barking because it saw Rito and Lala. "What is it Maron?" said a certain blue haired beauty

She then spotted Rito and some other girl. "Y-Yuki-kun?" she said not sure if she saw clearly

Both Rito and Lala jumped off the roof and ran into a nearby park. The man was in the air with a giant truck in his hands and he was about to throw it at Rito. Instead of hitting Rito it blocked his escape.

"What? This way." Rito said when he saw one of the guys.

The other way was blocked and the last way was surrounded by the metal fence.

Rito got into a fighting pose and prepared for a fight. He stood in front of Lala waiting for them, when he heard a voice.

"How courageous."

"What?" Rito said then a bright light appeared in the sky and a space ship appeared.

A small beam of light hit the ground and someone was coming down.

He had a suit of armor and looked important. "Zastin."

"Move young one. Outsiders should stay out of this." he said

"Not a chance! How could I stand by and do nothing?" Rito shouted

"I'll say this one more time, move away." Zastin warned

"And what if I refuse?" Rito said

"Then I will resort to violence. If you don't want to die, then move." Zastin said

"Fine with me." Rito said and got into a boxing pose

"Lala-sama, that's enough! Stop running away from home!" Zastin shouted

"Running away from-" Rito was about to ask

"I don't want to! I've had enough. Successor or not, I'm tired of having to go to arranged marriage meetings everyday!" Lala shouted

"However Lala-sama, That is your fathers wish."

"I don't want to go because... because I love Rito! So I'll marry Rito and live here on earth." Lala shouted shocking Rito and Zastin

_"Only an idiot would believe that."_ Rito thought

"Hmm I see Lala sama. I was wondering about it in the report I heard from my men." Zastin said

"Now go back to Tou-san and tell him I'm not going to see anymore Husband candidates!" Lala shouted

"No it doesn't work that way. I, Zastin have received an order from your father to take you back... I won't be able to face your father if I just approve a marriage between Lala- sama and suspicious person." Zastin said "Please stay back, Lala-sama"

Zastin drew a sword and his two men disappeared. "Let me make sure whether or not he's suitable for you, Lala-sama."

Rito observed Zastin and his movement and jumped back at the first swipe. Zastin knew how to fight with a blade, and he was fast.

"Now Rito-guy, show me your real skills in a fight!"

Zastin charged with his sword and Rito charged. Rito aimed for all his weak points, but Rito realized Zastin had the same hard resistant like Rito did. "Tell-me Why does La-La need to- meet husb-and candidate?" Rito asked while dodging Zastin's sword

"Her father is king of the universe, so he needs a strong successor!"

"Doesn't her fa-ther care about her- happiness? Whats the- point in having a successor if- he's just a sick tyrant? Or- is you're king more wo-rried about his throne than-his own family?"

"No one would be happy with a life like that. They should be able to marry whoever they want! A marriage isn't possible if it isn't with someone we like! Give her the freedom!" Rito shouted

Zastin took that moment to slash Rito. But after what he heard we wanted to stop but it was too late. Rito was strong but it left a small gash and his shirt was cut up. Rito's blue mark was showing.

_"This kid..." _Zastin thought

"Rito... I'm happy. At first I only said I loved you to stop the husband candidates. I thought you didn't understand my feelings but you really do understand. I used our marriage as an excuse so I didn't have to go back... But now I... I think I can really marry you, Rito. I mean, I want to marry you!" Lala said

Rito looked to Zastin who was tearing up. "It is my duty to follow King Deviluke's order... So i didn't worry too much about Lala-sama's feeling, but now that you pointed it out. I admit my loss. You are a strong warrior and strong leader. I will tell king Deviluke that he doesn't need to worry about an heir anymore because you, Yuuki Rito, will become the next king! I don't know if those countless husband candidates will agree with it but I will report it to the king myself. And that we entrust Lala-sama to you! You who can understand Lala-sama's feelings."

Zastin soon left and Lala started to cling to Rito. "I love you Rito." Lala said lovingly

Rito could only keep his face hard and strong but there was a blush in there. They both returned home.

XXXXXXXXXX

**That's the end in this chapter. **

**Please review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
